


A Fantasy Fulfilled

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ron, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Somnophilia, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: “I have this fantasy,” Draco confessed. “I was wondering if you'd be willing to give it a try.”“You know I'll do anything for you, love.”





	A Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some H/D fics and ran across a few somnophilia. It spoke to me for some reason and this is the result. Hope you enjoy it!

“I have this fantasy,” Draco confessed. “I was wondering if you'd be willing to give it a try.”

“You know I'll do anything for you, love.”

~~*^*~~

It took Ron much longer than normal to fall asleep that night. Draco supposed it was due to a mixture of nerves and excitement over what he knew was coming. Not that Draco could blame the other man, he was experiencing the same mix of emotions himself. He would finally get to fulfill one of his longest standing fantasies. The one he never thought he'd get to explore. But now that he'd been in a steady and, still somewhat terrifyingly, serious relationship for over two years he had been able to gather up the necessary nerves to ask for what he wanted.

Draco waited as patiently as possible for the redhead to slip into dream land. As he started snoring Draco indulged in one of his favorite late night activities: watching Ron sleep. Draco was prone to nightmares, even all these years after the war, and when he found himself unable to fall back asleep he would lay in their bed and simply watch his lover. Draco wasn't one for sentimentality but he couldn't deny that there was something truly beautiful about the softness that took over the other man's features as he slumbered.

Draco watched the Gryffindor for a long time, probably much longer than necessary. But he wanted to be absolutely sure that the other man was fully asleep. Ron slept like the dead, he had found out not long into their relationship, which was perfect for Draco. Draco assessed the redhead and considered how to proceed.

Ron was laying on his back, one arm curled under Draco's pillow and the other laying across his own stomach. Their sheet lay just below his arm, covering everything below his waist. Draco propped himself up on one elbow and brought his other hand over to trail gently across the redhead's arm and up to his shoulder. He ran his fingers gently across the other man's chest, lightly scraping his nails across his nipples.

As Draco continued his light caress, Ron's breath hitched slightly, but he kept snoring softly. Draco smiled and carefully shifted the sheet off of his lover, exposing Ron's wakening member. Draco moved slowly closer to the Gryffindor, leaning in to press gentle kisses along a path similar to the one his finger's had traveled.

Ron shifted slightly in his sleep, the arm across his stomaching slipping off to rest next to him on the mattress and his left leg bending slightly at the knee to give his growing erection more room. Draco continued his careful ministrations, pressing teasing open mouth kisses across the other man's chest. He closed his mouth over the nipple nearest to him and sucked gently for a long moment as his hand traveled slowly down Ron's body to rest on his hip.

He laved Ron's nipple with generous attention before carefully shifting his body to straddle Ron's waist. He bent to give the same treatment to the other nipple as he ran his fingertips lightly up and down the redhead's ribs. Ron huffed softly, mumbling nonsense. Draco stopped all movement, releasing the nipple and holding his breath for a moment. Ron settled down quickly, remaining asleep. Draco knew it would take much more to wake him but he couldn't help his nerves.

He released his breath slowly, the cool air rushing over the nipple he'd just had his mouth on, causing it to stiffen suddenly. Draco smiled and continued to place gentle kisses on his lover's chest, making his way slowly lower. He carefully shifted his hips as he moved, inadvertently rubbing himself over Ron's hardness until his own erection lined up with it.

He gasped softly at the sudden friction before grinding against the Gryffindor. After a few delicious moments he sat back, giving himself some space to consider how best to proceed. He was done teasing, he needed to be inside Ron sooner rather than later. He moved off of the other man for a moment to carefully adjust Ron's legs. He knelt between them once they were spread enough.

Draco leaned over to the bedside table and retrieved their half-empty bottle of lube. He coated three of this fingers generously before replacing the bottle in the table. He gazed at Ron for a long moment, smiling goofily in a way he never allowed himself to do.

Eventually he couldn't wait any longer and he pressed a finger into Ron's tight hole. He moaned at the heat that surrounded his digit as he worked to stretch his lover, adding a second, then third, finger as soon as he thought Ron could take it. The redhead rarely bottomed, preferring things the other way around. Draco didn't mind but it was always nice to sink into the other man once in a while.

As he pumped his three fingers into the Gryffindor he absentmindedly stroked his erection. Ron groaned but remained asleep. Draco imagined that whatever dream he'd been having must have changed dramatically over the course of the last several minutes. Chuckling quietly at his thoughts, Draco removed his fingers and used the remaining lube on them to slick his cock.

He stopped stroking the redhead long enough to position himself and push in slowly. When his hips came to rest fully against Ron he paused to revel in the tight heat surrounding him. A moment later he couldn't hold still any longer. He pulled back slowly and set a leisurely pace. He loved drawing out the pleasure but Ron's usually short attention span prevented him from indulging himself with any regularity.

He leaned over Ron, pressing kisses to the Gryffindor's neck and collarbone as he continued his long, slow thrusts. He stroked Ron's erection in the same manner as he rocked. At this pace Draco thought he could possibly last for hours and he wondered if he could talk Ron into trying that sometime.

He shifted his angle slightly, trying to get even more comfortable. Ron moaned deeply and Draco looked up at him to see if he'd been woken up by the change. Ron's eyes were still closed, his face relaxed, but his breaths had sped up significantly. Draco adjusted his position again and Ron gasped loudly. Draco grinned, positive he'd found the other man's prostate.

He picked up his pace, suddenly feeling impatient. He buried his face in Ron's neck, groaning. Soon both men were panting and Draco was pretty sure Ron was awake. He looked at his lover's face but saw no change there. Draco was a bit overwhelmed with emotion at the thought that Ron cared so much about him that he would pretend to be asleep so that Draco could fulfill his fantasy.

He sped up even more until he was practically pounding into the redhead. His hand faltered on his lover;s cock as he approached his orgasm. A few thrusts later he was coming, hard, and gasping out a quiet, “Ron!”

As he came down from his high, he carefully pulled out of the Gryffindor and shifted down the bed, kneeling between Ron's knees. Draco wrapped his lips around the head of Ron's erection, swirling his tongue and enjoying the salty precome that was gathered there. He bobbed his head, taking as much into his mouth as possible. He worked his tongue along the length as he moved back up.

Ron moaned loudly and his hand twitched next to his thigh as if he was forcing himself to stay still, to _not_ thread his fingers into Draco's silky hair. Draco grinned around his mouthful and doubled his efforts. After only a few more minutes, Ron let out a long, low moan as he flooded Draco's mouth with his come. Draco swallowed it all before pulling back and absentmindedly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat back on his heels for a moment and looked at his lover.

Ron's chest and neck were flushed a light red and there was a very slight smile on his lips. Draco crawled up the bed, laying himself across the other man. He hummed softly and pressed a chaste kiss to Ron's lips. “I love you,” he said quietly as he pulled back to gaze at his face some more. “Thank you.”

Ron's smile grew and his arms circled Draco's slim waist. “Love you too,” he whispered before pulling Draco into a soul-searing kiss.


End file.
